<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The boyfriend accident by badgerBoyMay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943464">The boyfriend accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay'>badgerBoyMay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The early years [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jojo Rabbit (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Party, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>K's company goes to a party while Finkel is pretty jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The early years [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The boyfriend accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Good old Character A is jealous because he misunderstood character B situation.</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: Jojo Rabbit or it's characters doesn't belong to me and I don't make any money with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Freddie woke up, the world around him was quiet. It must have been two or three in the morning. Everything was dark inside the tent. The only thing Freddie </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear was the steady breathing of his sleeping captain, who was curled up next to him under the covers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finkel smiled a little and turned his face to look at Julius. The sub officer enjoyed watching the older man sleep. K always looked so peaceful in sleeping. As if nothing worried him. Freddie wished he could take all the stuff that was troubling Julius away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger one just wanted his captain to be as happy as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Softly, Freddie ran his fingers over K's arm and noticed a smile spreading on Klenzendorf's lips. "Love you, captain." Freddie whispered before kissing K's hair and trying to sleep again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he just couldn't find the peace he needed. There were so many things going on inside his mind. The battle they soon had to face, the guard schedule of the soldiers, K's and his.. thing. Finkel sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>{Is this a relationship we're having? I should ask him.}</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course they slept together and K had told him he's special, more than once. But did that mean that they were a couple? No.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A day later, K opened the post and chuckled. "Look at that, Finkie. Our friends from the other tank divisions will throw a party and our company is invited.", Julius read out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And will we go, captain?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe a party is just what the boys need. Could be a good idea.", K nodded. Then he continued to read the invitation, "you can bring your girl if you like." again K let out a sarcastic laugh, "I don't have a girl, I have a boyfriend.", he said. Freddie tensed up immediately, </span>
  <em>
    <span>{he has a boyfriend?! Why the fuck didn't he tell me about that. How can he be like this with me if he has a boyfriend waiting at home.. What kind of asshole is he?} </span>
  </em>
  <span>Freddie thought. "Freddie? You're so quiet." Julius said then, looking at Finkel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freddie nodded, "I'm good, I'm alright. So, party. Are our men going? Shall I tell them?", he asked. "Yeah do..", K replied watching him leave the tent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside, Freddie was angry, no he was furious. How could K do something like this to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>{How can you see someone and continue to have sex with me. No Sir, this will end!}</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finkel told the men about the party and then went back to K.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freddie really tried to hide his jealousy. He wasn't good at it tho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One week later Klenzendorfs company went to the party. K had dressed in his full dress uniform with medals and all. Finkel had watched him while putting on the whole stuff and he had to admit that he liked it a lot. Julius looked great. Freddie had a soft spot for his captain in full uniform even if he still was angry at him. Of course Finkel couldn't show that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The party was more western in their occupied zone so that the front wouldn't bother them at all. People from all of the tank divisions stationed at the eastern front would be there. K had also heard that some </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luftwaffe</span>
  </em>
  <span> officers would attend as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at the occupied mansion, the party was already full of soldiers. K's men went inside or met up with friends from the other divisions while Finkel and K walked over to some captains Julius knew personally. They laughed and talked about politics, families and more while Freddie just stood there being a good adjutant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>{I wonder what kind of guy his boyfriend is. Is he like one of these captains? Probably a large handsome guy. Regular soldier like Julius is.} </span>
  </em>
  <span>Freddie thought. The younger man's eyes went to his captain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>{God he's so incredibly good looking in all this uniform. I need to stop seeing him like that. I need to move on with my feelings. If Julius just knew how much he breaks my heart…} </span>
  </em>
  <span>Freddie sighed inside. He decided to take a look around the party. "Excuse me, Sir?", he said and waited. K turned to him, "Yes, Finkel?", he replied. "Can I go inside, maybe get something to drink?", Freddie asked. Julius nodded, "go ahead, Finkel." with that K turned back to his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freddie went into the mansion and scanned the crowd before heading over to the bar. "A beer please." he said, waiting for the drink to arrive. When he got the glass he leaned against the counter, watching the people. Some of them were dancing with some pretty girls but Freddie just had eyes for the men. He saw quite some attractive looking people. Normally he wouldn't look for that, but since K was only toying with him anyway, he decided he deserved some fun as well. Of course he could only observe, everything else was way too dangerous. At some point a woman his age asked him to dance and Freddie just couldn't say no. He loved dancing after all. Finkel had to admit that he had great fun dancing with that woman. He didn't even see his captain watching him closely from one corner of the room. K knew that no woman would be a threat for him regarding Finkel, so he didn't worry at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freddie on the other hand was boiling with jealousy. Every handsome man K spoke to made Freddie just more jealous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>{Stop Freddie! He isn't yours. He never will be. Get over it.} </span>
  </em>
  <span>he reminded himself in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The evening went well, no attacks happened and the men of K's company seemed relaxed. Julius had been right, that was just what they had needed. On that same night in Klenzendorfs tent, Freddie helped him to undress and then asked if he could leave. Of course his captain noticed that something was still going on inside Finkel. He had wondered the whole week now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Freddie, what the fuck is wrong?", Klenzendorf demanded to know. "This has to stop.", Finkel finally answered. "What has to stop?", the older one asked. "Us, Julius! We should be just a commander and his adjutant again." Freddie looked away to the side. </span>
  <span>"What?", K stared at him for a few seconds until saying: "Did I do something you didn't like? I thought you were quite happy with our agreement..", Julius replied looking sad. "I </span>
  <b>am</b>
  <span> happy, but you.. you shouldn't do that! You shouldn't be like this with me when there is someone waiting for you at home. Don't just use me as a toy. I am not your toy, Julius!", Freddie said, trying not to yell in jealousy. "What do you mean?! There is nobody at home waiting for me. And the fuck do you mean by using you as a toy? I don't! Did I ever force you to have sex with me? No I didn't!", Klenzendorf grumbled angry. Finkel looked at him, holding back tears, "but you said you have a boyfriend.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again K stared at him for a moment before standing up and walking over to Finkel, all anger gone. "Oh Freddie.. Freddie Freddie Freddie.", Klenzendorf pulled the larger man into his arms, "I was talking about </span>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <span>.", he said. Freddie looked at him dumbfounded for a second, "me?", Finkel asked. Julius nodded, "of course you.", he smiled at him lovingly. </span>
  <span>A single tear rolled over Freddied face. K swiped it away with his thumb. "Don't cry, Finkie. I'm sorry you thought I was toying with you. But I'm not, I promise. You mean so much to me, Freddie.", K caressed Freddies cheek with his thumb. "Yeah I'm your assistant", Finkel answered jokingly. Klenzendorf laughed at that, "idiot.", he said. Freddie was now grinning again. </span>
  <span>"There is my sweet sub officer.", Julius said. Finkel blushed again. </span>
  <span>"Do you still want to end our relationship?", the captain asked him then. But the younger man shook his head and smiled,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>